What Are The Odds?
by Coleyyy
Summary: What are the odds of a bunch of WWE superstars getting stuck in the middle of nowhere with two girls that own a small gas station/tire store?? Well, read and find out~


**__**

:::Camera zooms in on a little gas station/tire store called Nic and Mic'z Goodiez, camera angle inside, zooms in on the owners talking as the last customer leaves:::

Nicole: Hey Michelle...

****

Michelle: Yeah Nicole...

****

Nicole: Wouldn't it be awesome if some WWE wrestlers came and stopped by here? Maybe even got stuck here?

****

Michelle: Nicole...you know I hate wrestling, I don't even know why you brought up the subject...But hey...they are famous and yeah, that would be cool...wait...What are the odds of that happening anyway? You have quite an imagination...

**__**

::The girls stare into space::

:::Meanwhile outside...A WWE bus stops right in front of Nic and Micz Goodies...as several WWE Superstars exit the bus:::

Matt (as he looks at the flat tire, then to his brother, back to the flat tire, then back at his brother): Jeff...see if ya hadn't of put that laxative in the bus driver's drink and then insisted that you drive the bus...WE WOULDN'T HAVE A FLAT TIRE YA MORON!!!

****

Jeff (sniggers at the thought of putting the laxative in the bus driver's drink): Well...uh...I didn't know that there'd be a big hole in the road!

**__**

:::Suddenly Triple H gets out of the bus after hearing Jeff and Matt argue, as he comforts Lita as she cries:::

HHH: That wasn't a hole you rainbow headed freak! It was a turtle! Don't you know the difference between a hole and a hump?

****

Lita (in between sulks): That...was...a...tu..tu..turtle! Jeff how could you???? A poor helpless animal! _(she buries her head in HHH's arms)_

****

Jeff: I'm sorry Lita! I didn't know it was a turtle...I thought it was a rock!

**__**

::Just then the Rock comes out with his sunglasses on::

Rock: Finally! The Rock has come back to...._(looks around and gives the eyebrow) _To Nic and Micz Goodies??? What in the blue hell is going on?

****

Lita (still crying): Jeff ran over a turtle!!!! _(she points to Jeff and Jeff shrugs his shoulders)_

****

Jeff: I told you I didn't mean to...I said I thought it was a rock!

****

HHH: First you said it was a hole, then you found out it was a turtle, now you say you thought it was a rock?

****

Rock: The Rock thinks we should find a spare tire so we can get to the arena...Vince gets mad ya know!?!

**__**

:::Everyone ignores The Rock and then Shannon walks out of the bus (he was sleeping and all the shouting about turtles and rainbow headed freaks and rocks woke him up):::

Shannon: OK...look...lets do the logical thing here and go into that store and see if we can get a spare, if they don't have one, we can always call Vince on a pay phone and he can send another bus to pick us up...ok?

****

HHH: Ok...now why does the kid have to think of that? Jeeze, Rock you should have thought about that...Sheesh...you're supposed to be the smart one!

__

(the Rock is annoyed)

****

:::So, Jeff, Matt, HHH, Lita, The Rock, and Shannon walk to the station:::

****

Jeff (as he's pulling the door): Is it closed?

****

Matt: No Jeff...can you not read? The sign says OPEN.

****

Jeff: But it won't open!!! _(Jeff is pulling the door with all of his might)_

****

Matt: Jeff!!! THE DOOR SAYS PUSH TO OPEN!

****

Jeff: OH! That would explain why the door says Push!

****

Matt: Why was I cursed with such an idiot brother?

****

Jeff (turns to Matt): You know, its not nice to say that about Jeff...he has feelings too ya know!

**__**

::Matt rolls his eyes::

::The door opens and Nicole and Michelle look towards it, then back at each other, then to the superstars, then back at each other, then back at the superstars::

Nicole: What are the odds?

****

Shannon: Hi...are you the owners of this store?

****

Michelle: Yeppers...what can we do for y'all? Oh, you're Shannon Moore right? And then...Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, The Rock, Lita...and who are you???_(she looks at HHH)_

****

HHH:The names Triple H...or Paul..._(he looks annoyed)_

****

Michelle: Oh! Right! You're the insecure jack_(Nicole puts her hand over Michelle's mouth and smiles innocently at HHH)_

****

Nicole: So...what can we do for y'all?

****

Jeff: You have a southern accent....

****

Nicole: So do you! That's cool...yours is better though!

****

Jeff: Naw...yours is...it's not too southern, but it's just right! _(Jeff smiles...Nicole smiles back...everyone rolls their eyes)_

****

Shannon: Anyway! Do y'all have a spare tire? We kinda got a flat tire...due to some stupidity _(he gives Jeff an evil glare but Jeff is staring at Nicole...Nicole is staring back...)_

****

Michelle: Oh! I'm sorry guys...the last customer just took the last tire...we get a new load in tomorrow...

****

Rock: The Rock says we don't have until tomorrow! We need that spare tire now!

****

Michelle: Well, we can call AAA and see if they can get you guys a tire...ok?

****

HHH: Good...our problems are solved!

**__**

::Michelle picks up the phone and dials AAA...The Rock snatches the phone away and tells her the Rock should handle this:::

AAA: AAA can we help you?

****

Rock: This is The Rock...The rock says we need a spare tire now!

****

AAA: OK??? Ummm....where is your location?

****

Rock: It doesn't matter what the location is!!!

****

AAA: Yes, Mr. Rock...it does...

****

Rock: Are you arguing with the Rock, Jabroni?

****

AAA: I'm afraid we need the location sir.

****

Rock: Listen...The Rock says if you don't bring that tire here now...you can take that phone your holding...shine it up real nice...turn that sum-bitch sideways...and stick it straight up your candy-ass!!!!

**__**

:::The Rock listens...then hears a click...followed by a dial tone:::

Rock: Uhh...I think they hung up...

****

Shannon: Ok..next plan...we'll call Vince ok?

**__**

:::Everyone agrees...then all of a sudden...black clouds form outside and starts thundering and lightning...the power goes off:::

Lita: Oh Great...now we're without power! And the turtle is still dead!!! _(she cries)_

****

Jeff (stops staring at Nicole as he remembers something): Oh Yeah!!! I just remembered! I left my cell phone inside the bus!

**__**

::One by one all the wrestlers knock Jeff upside his head::

::Then...in one quick flash of lightning...The lightning hits the telephone pole and the pole falls onto the bus...making the bus go into a giant fire...Firefighters come out of no where and put out the flames then leave the remains of the bus...which is the spare tire that Jeff had put on the top of the bus...in case of an emergency::

Jeff: Oh yeah! Now I member! I put the spare tire on top of the bus so I wouldn't forget it!

**__**

::Again...One by one all the wrestlers knock Jeff upside his head::

HHH: Great...now, we have to stay here...in the middle of no where...all because of the one and only Skittles!!! _(claps his hands in sarcasm)_

****

Jeff: Oh...I just remembered! _(everyone looks at him as they put up their hands to get ready to hit him...he covers his head) _No! I'm just hungry!!! I want some skittles!

****

Nicole (looks at Jeff in amazement): You like skittles too???

****

Jeff (looks at Nicole and flashes a big smile): Yes!!! They are my favorite candy!!!

****

Nicole: Mine too!!!

****

HHH: Now that you mention it...I am kinda hungry...

****

Michelle: We have a snack machine in the back...come on...we'll show ya!

**__**

::They all walk into the backroom where the snack machine is::

Rock: _(takes out a dollar bill and tries to put it in the machine, but the machine doesn't work...he yells at the machine)_ If you don't take this dollar...The Rock is gonna shine his boot up real nice, then he's gonna turn that sum-bitch sideways and stick it straight up your Candy Ass! _(he tries again...it still won't work...again...he yells at the machine) _Ok...Ok...Ok....You wanna go One on One with The Great One? 

__

(Nicole taps his shoulder)

****

Rock: Not now...The Rock is hungry and this stupid machine won't..._(Nicole cuts him off)_

****

Nicole: You do know that when the power goes out...everything that is plugged in...doesn't work??

****

Rock (turns around and faces Nicole):Who in the Blue Hell are you to tell The Rock that?

****

Nicole: I'm Nicole...in case you were wondering...this is Michelle _(points to Michelle)_..You're the Rock and now that we all introduced ourselves...I will now take this time...to unlock this here machine...with this here key that I have been holding here forever _(holds up the key to the snack machine)_

****

Rock (looks in astonishment at the key): Oh...

****

Jeff (jumps up and down as Nicole unlocks the door and hands Jeff two bags of skittles and takes two for herself also): Skittles! Skittles! Skittles! Skittles!

**__**

::Nicole and Jeff go sit down on the counter as everyone fights over the last snickers bar...Michelle grabs the last Skittles package and a handful of other stuff...Shannon does the same...Michelle pulls Shannon out of the stampeding wrestlers::

::Michelle and Shannon sit down in two chairs that appear out of no where::

Shannon: Your awful pretty_...(he gazes into her eyes)_

****

Michelle: Yeah...I know...

****

Shannon: I know you know...I know you are...

****

Michelle: I know I am and I know you are and I know you know I am..

****

HHH (hears last part of the conversation Michelle and Shannon were having): Riigghhttt_....(walks off)_

****

Michelle: Anyway...You're not bad yourself...but...maybe you should cut your hair...

****

Shannon: Do you have scissors?????

****

Michelle: Uhhh...yeah...hold on...

**__**

::Nicole and Jeff talk...until Nicole and Jeff hear what Michelle says...they see her take out a pair of scissors...Shannon is about to cut his hair when Nicole and Jeff both jump up and run to and knock the scissors out of his hands::

Michelle: Nicole! What did you go and do that for??

****

Jeff: Shannon! Don't cut your hair!

****

Nicole: Michelle...how many times do I have to tell you...Shannon looks good with his long hair...you need to get over the fact that you don't need to make every guy you like cut their hair!

**__**

::Jeff throws a skittle at Michelle's head...it bounces off of her head onto Shannon's and is about to bounce off Nicole's when Jeff jumps up and says "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" and dives in front of Nicole so the skittle hits him instead of her.::

Nicole: Jeff...you...you...saved me...

****

Jeff: Awww...it was nuthin...

****

Matt: You two are TOO much alike....please...go sit somewhere...

**__**

::Jeff and Nicole put on pouty faces and go and sit on the counter again and they talk::

::Out of no where...Stone Cold Steve Austin walks in the door...with a box of beer::

Lita: Where did you come from?

****

Steve: I dunno...one minute I was at the bar...drinkin a bud light...

****

Jeff: Wassssssuuuupppp??????

****

Steve: Oh, God...that kid's here? Great...anyway...I was just drinkin my beer and all of a sudden...

****

Jeff: BAMMMMM!!!!

****

Steve: _(looks at Jeff weird) _SHUT UP! _(Jeff shuts up) _ok...then all of a sudden...bamm...I was out in the pouring rain...in front of this store...with a box of beers in my hand...

****

Everyone: Ohhhhhh....

**__**

::They all sit and talk for awhile..except Jeff and Nicole...who are feeding each other skittles...::

Lita (Stands up and clicks her heels together three times): There's no place like home...There's no place like home...There's no place like home...There's no place like home...

****

Matt: LITA! STOP! YOUR ACTING LIKE RAINBOW BRITE AND HIS PINK FRIEND OVER THERE!_(referring to Nicole and her pink hair)_

****

::Nicole and Jeff look up and stick out their tongues...then go back to eating the skittles::  
**_::After about five minutes...and after eating all the skittles...Nicole and Jeff walk over to where everyone is sitting::_**

Jeff: Nicole and I decided that we should play a game...

****

Nicole: It will be fun!

****

Shannon: I wanna play Spin The Bottle! _(looks at Michelle and smiles)_

****

Michelle: OK!!! I'm in!

****

Rock: Man....The Rock says he hates this game...

****

HHH: Oh...I'm sure it won't be too bad..._(he looks at all the girls and licks his lips)_

****

Michelle: _(stands up and runs around in a circle screaming) _EWWWWWWWWWW...don't let him touch me! He has cooties!!!!

****

Lita: I'll play...

****

Matt: Ok...If Lita is playing...I'm playing...

****

Steve: I'm just gunna go drink this here beer_...(walks over to the corner)_

****

::Nicole gets the bottle as everyone...except Steve...sits in a circle::

::Just then...Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson walk into the store::

Matt: What are you two doing here? And how did you get here?

****

Stacey: Oh...Vince just dropped us off...he said that you guys need to get to the arena now or you guys get suspended...he said we could get a ride back with you guys...

****

Rock: You stupid Air-headed bimbo!!!! The rock says that we are stuck here...the bus got a flat tire because the rainbow boy ran over a turtle, then, AAA so rudely hung up on the rock, then the storm, then the lightning on the pole, then the fire and the bus blew up, now we are here...STRANDED!!!!!

****

Torrie: You mean...we stuck here?

****

HHH: YES!

****

Stacey: Ohhh...I wanna play too!!!

****

Torrie: Me too!!!!

**__**

::Nicole spins first...it lands on Jeff...Jeff spins...it lands on Nicole...Nicole spins...it lands on Jeff...they make-out....Michelle spins and it lands on HHH::

Michelle: Nooooooooo!!!!! My lips will fall off!!!!! 

**__**

::Shannon picks up the bottle and aims it towards him::

Michelle: That's better! _(she kisses him...they make out)_

****

::Matt spins and it lands on Lita...they make out...Torrie spins and it lands on HHH::

HHH: I don't want you to kiss me...that's gross...I don't know...nor do I want to know where your lips have been! _(Torrie jumps on him and they make out)_

****

Stacey: No need to spin Rocky! Come over here!_(she pats a place next to her)_

****

Rock: Uh...no thanks...I uh....I'm sick...*cough-cough* flu...you don't wanna get that...

****

Stacey: Oh, I don't mind_...(Stacey chases The Rock and pins him down...they make-out)_

****

::A drunk Austin gets the bottle and sits down...he takes all of the beer that he hasn't drank, out of the box and puts it in a circle...he sits in the circle too...he spins the bottle...it lands on a beer can...he drinks it...he spins again...it lands on another beer can...he drinks this...this process continues until the beer is gone...or Austin passes out...::

::About five minutes later...everyone stops...they all sit and talk again...Jeff and Nicole say they have a surprise for everyone...they run to the back room::

::About five minutes later...they come out...wearing superhero clothes...Jeff is wearing a blue suit with a J on it with a black cape...Nicole is wearing a pink suit with a N on it with a blue cape...::

::They jump out::

Jeff and Nicole: Have no fear.....

****

Jeff: Super Jeff and his sidekick...

****

Nicole: Super Nicole

****

Jeff and Nicole: Are here!!!

**__**

::In one quick flash...The Hurricane comes through the door..::

Hurricane: Why must you mock The Hurricane?

****

Jeff: Super Jeff does not mock...he saves the world!!

**__**

::Hurricane rolls his eyes and sits down while Nicole and Jeff are playing super heroes::

Steve(still drunk): You know...super heroes are....What!

__

(Nicole stops and goes over to Austin)

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?_(tired)_

****

Nicole: What?

****

Steve: What?_(annoyed)_

****

Nicole: What?

__

(Steve walks off and sits in the corner)

****

Nicole: Once again! Super Nicole saves the world!!!

****

Jeff: Quick Super Nicole! Off to the Super Cave!

**__**

::Nicole and Jeff dive into the backroom...they then come out like themselves::

Nicole: We heard an awful lot of commotion in here! What's going on?

****

Jeff: Yeah! We were just about to get something for you guys and then BAM! We hear all kinds of screaming!

**__**

::They all roll their eyes::

Stacey: OHHHH!!!! I have an idea!

****

Torrie: Me too!!!!

****

Michelle: Me Three!!!

****

Stacey: Oh...what's your idea Michelle?

****

Michelle: That you two shut up!

****

Torrie: That was rude!

****

Michelle: Well...you get on my nerves!

****

Stacey: You're not very nice! And you're a blonde too!

****

Michelle: What does that have to do with you getting on my nerves?

__

(Nicole whispers something into Michelle's ear...Michelle nods her head)

****

Nicole and Michelle: BUBBA! D-VON! SPIKE!

**__**

::The Dudley's come running through the door::

Nicole and Michelle:GET THE TABLES!!!

**__**

::All of a sudden The Dudley's pull out two tables...They grab Stacey and Torrie by the hair and give Stacey a Bubba Bomb through one table and Torrie a 3D through the other table...They leave::

::Just then...it stops raining and the black clouds go away...leaving a bright sky and a rainbow::

Jeff and Nicole: Look! A Rainbow! _(they admire the rainbow)_

****

::Just then Vince McMahon walks through the door...glancing at Stacey and Torrie then back up at the others::

Vince: What do you think you are doing? You were supposed to be at the arena an hour ago!

****

Matt: Vince...it was all _(Vince cuts him off)_

****

Vince: I don't need excuses Mr. Hardy! Just get into the bus now! _(he looks at Torrie and Stacey..then at Michelle and Nicole) _As for you two...you can replace Torrie and Stacey...as Shannon and Jeff's managers...then you can wrestle...if you want to...now get in the bus! All of you!

**__**

::Nicole looks at Michelle, then at Jeff, then back to Michelle, then back to Jeff::

::Michelle looks at Nicole, then at Shannon, then back to Nicole, then back to Shannon::

Nicole: OK! Here we leave you guys in charge of the store...feel free to change****the name! (she throws the keys at Stacey)

**__**

::They get inside the bus...they bus drives away::

::Two weeks later::

Stacey: Hey Torrie...

****

Torrie: Yeah Stacey..

****

Stacey: Wouldn't it be awesome if some WWE wrestlers came and stopped by here? Maybe even got stuck here?

****

Torrie: Stacey...you know I hate wrestling, I don't even know why you brought up the subject...But hey...they are famous and yeah, that would be cool...wait...What are the odds of that happening anyway? You have quite an imagination...

**__**

::The girls stare into space::

::Camera zooms out as Stacey and Torrie's Yum Yum Goods slowly fades away::


End file.
